Summer Tanberry
Summer Tanberry appears in Cherry Crush, Marshmallow Skye, Summer's Dream, Bittersweet and Coco Caramel, all in The Chocolate Box Girls series. Summer's book is called Summer's Dream. She was born on Valentines Day to Charlotte and Greg Tanberry. She is one of four sisters, the second eldest to Honey, Skye and Coco Tanberry. She is the twin sister to Skye Tanberry and step-sister to Cherry Costello. In the later books, she has an eating disorder. *''Summer: It's OK. I'm Summer... if in doubt, I am not the one that wears droopy hats and jumble sale dresses! - Cherry first meets Summer, Skye's identical twin. Summer Tanberry *Name: Summer Tanberry. *Age: 12/13. *Hair: Blonde *Eyes: Blue *Personality: Aims high, kind, passionate, very, very clever, girly, smart and loves ballet! *Looks: Blonde hair always tied back in braids or a bun and anything pink! *Mum: Charlotte Tanberry. *Dad: Greg Tanberry. *Sisters: Honey Tanberry , Skye Tanberry , Coco Tanberry . *Step-sister: Cherry Costello. *Best Friend: Tia *Boyfriend: Alfie Anderson. * Ex Boyfriend: Aaron Jones. Biography Early Life Summer was born to parents Charlotte and Greg Tanberry. She is the second oldest of four sisters. Before Summer's birth, her parents visited an island named Skye in the summer. Nine months later, on the 14th February, she and her twin sister Skye were born and they were named Summer and Skye. From a young age, she and Skye became interested in dance, particularly ballet, particularly Summer. Adults used to consider her and her sister adorable because of how much they represented each other. They were able to tell is the other one was upset and would often feel the pain, too. She became the best in her ballet class and friends with another pupil, Jodie. Her father was often away in London for work, which annoyed her mother. Single Parented Family and Royal School of Ballet Audition: At the age of nine, her father, Greg Tanberry moved out of the house after constant arguing with her mother, Charlotte Tanberry. This made her older sister, Honey Tanberry lose her temper and become moody and argumentative. She and Skye often tried to call their father to ask him to come back when Honey would have a tantrum and their mother would break down in tears, although he never would. Eventually, Skye dropped out of ballet which Summer believed was because she was upset about their dad leaving, although Skye had said that she didn't want to be in her shadow anymore. Soon after, Summer was offered a chance to audition for the Royal School of Ballet. Her father was scheduled to pick her up but he was late which panicked Summer and she ended up performing poorly. Her friend, Jodie had also auditioned but was turned away because she didn't have the body of a dancer, which she didn't understand. Summer comforted her about this although she didn't understand either. Cherry and Paddy's Arrival: At the age of twelve, Summer's mother met another man, Paddy Costello, whom she knew from her art school days. She met Paddy when he came down to visit and was worried as to what his daughter Cherry would be like. She wrote her a letter, where she told her that she was interested in ballet and about her hopes and dreams. Very quickly, she became fond of Cherry and could see where she was being bullied by Honey. When Cherry lied about being a dancer previously, Summer could see through the lie easily and felt hurt by the fact that she would lie to her. Summer helps with the Chocolate Box business and the Chocolate Festival by playing the role of a chocolate fairy whilst being a waitress in the outdoor chocolate cafe and using her old ballet tutu's and slippers for costumes. When Honey argues with Cherry on the beach after the news that Greg has a new job, Summer discovers that Shay likes Cherry...and she likes him, too. She chases after Honey and tells Charlotte and Paddy what had happened on the beach. She is worried when Cherry doesn't come back from the beach and is releaved when Paddy finds her and Shay. Skye's Illness Summer attends the Halloween party in the town with her sisters, dressing as a ghost girl, like her twin. Later on, when they find a trunk of Clara Travers' old clothes, she feels scared as they found the old trunk on Halloween. Later on, she begs Skye not to wear the dresses and clothes as she is terrified of them and had a nightmare about them. Slowly she begins to isolate her twin, giving her old items of hers and appearing to take up all of the spotlight, casting Skye in to the shadows. She also manages to move up in dance sets to seniors. Summer stars in the Dance Schools Christmas production in her own class and has a small solo as well as performing with a group of small children as their helper. When one of them falls, she immediately comes back to help them, earning the respect of the crowd. Later when skye collapses in the snow, Summer can tell something is wrong and immediately knows where to go to save her twin. They later reconcile over Skye's hospital bed. Rochelle Academy At her birthday party, Summer starts to date Aaron Jones, causing slight jealousy from her twin, Skye, and alienating Alfie, who is crushing on her. When she goes to her ballet class, their special visitor, Sylvie Rochelle, invites her and two other students, Jodie and Sushila, to audition for her exclusive dance academy, Rochelle Academy. Slowly, the pressure on Summer to succeed in this causes her to stop eating, especially when her mum, Charlotte, leaves for her honeymoon in Peru for three weeks, meaning she will miss Summer's audition. This all climaxes when Summer goes to the film. She feels faint and has to be took away by Alfie. She carries on in this way up to the audition. Both Skye and Honey notice and try to stop her but they both fail. She gets to the audition fine and succeeds there, with Sylvie Rochelle telling her she'll definitely get in. One of the judges tells her she's very thin which eventually makes her think she has to carry on eating in the way she is now. When she finds Honey in the barn, she faints because of her eating habits however, people believe it is from smoke inhalation. While she is in hospital, it is discovered she has Anorexia Eating Disorder Recovery Personality and Appearance Summer is described to be a beautiful girl with a natural glossy look. In Cherry Crush, she has long blond hair and blue eyes that she often tied back in either a plait or a ballerina bun. She was known to wear lots of pink and anything fashionable. It is possible that by the end of Summer's Dream, her style has changed slightly. Her favourite colour is known to be pink. Summer is described to be a girly girl, popular and pretty. She attracts lots of attention from boys and girls that want to be her friend. She is at a position where she can pick and choose friends, as she does in Marshmallow Skye at her thirteenth birthday party when she says mean things about Millie and Alfie, who were both trying to be her friend. She is used to getting everything her way and always being the top of attention, which is why she gets the thirteenth birthday party she wants and reacts oddly when Skye objects rather than blindly agreeing. She often looks down on people, including her younger sister Coco. For years, it had been Summer's dream to be accepted to the Royal School of Ballet and start her own dance school, although, in Summer's Dream, she realises how dangerous her dream was as she wanted it more than anything, which lead her to become anorexic after what she had previously heard as critisism about one of her friends. She lets this dream go, along with her place at a ballet boarding school in order to recover and decides that she won't ever be returning to ballet. She is very strong and determined, although not always in the right way. Relationships Skye Tanberry : Summer loves Skye more than anyone else in the world. Skye feels left out in Marshmallow Skye because she feels in Summer's shadow. Summer feels left out in Summer's Dream because Skye is ''too busy falling in love to look out for her. They can tell when something is wrong with each other. Summer knew that something was wrong when Skye disappeared at their thirteenth birthday and Skye knew that there was good news when Summer returned from her ballet class. Only Skye thought it was about the film but really Summer had a ballet audition which hurt her. They still get on even though Summer took Millie away from her. Coco Tanberry : Summer looks down on Coco as the little sister and the weird one. In Summer's Dream , she realises that she's actually more grown-up than she thinks because she is wearing lipgloss and eye shadow and blushing everytime a good-looking boy walks past. She gets on her nerves though because when she plays the violin, it annoys everyone in the house. Honey Tanberry : Summer is very loyal to Honey. She sticks up for her even though she doesn't really know what's going on. When Summer tries to tell her to come home, it is revealed that Honey actually cares for her because she's noticed her eating disorder and says that it frightens her. Honey sticks up for her by saying that she invited everyone to a party except for Aaron, who she told to never show his face around here again. At the party after Summer's audition, Summer finds Honey in the stables with a boy kissing and smoking. The boy runs off but Honey drops the cigarette but they're arguing about Summer's eating disorder so they don't notice the stable go on fire. When Honey realises that she almost let her sister burn to death, she tries to get a plane ticket to Australia but is caught by the police. When Summer returns from hospital, they talk together and realise that they were both looking for someone who would understand them, which turned out to be each other. Cherry Costello : Summer is great friends with Cherry. She thinks that she's cool but would rather take Honey's side sometimes. When she first moves in, she sits with her and talks to her, like Skye and Coco but doesn't spend any alone time with her like the other characters do. Charlotte Tanberry : Charlotte is Summer's mother. They get on well and love each other. She supports her when she doesn't get into the Royal Ballet School and when she wants to audition for Rochelle Academy. When Charlotte and Paddy return from their honeymoon, the first thing she does is visits Summer when she's in hospital and tells her about everything thats happened. Summer feels that she can confide in her, but doesn't want to when she's on honeymoon because she cares about her. Paddy Costello : Summer and Paddy get on well. There isn't much dialoge between them and she doesn't usually help out at the workshop unlike the other sisters. He made a box of chocolates for her called Summer's Dream for her thirteenth birthday, giving Skye Marshmallow Skye chocolates. Greg Tanberry : Summer knows that her father is hopeless. He doesn't really care about his daughters. When Summer and Skye called him when he first left, he told them that things weren't working between him and their mother. When he talks to them on Skype, he thinks that they are almost twelve, when in reality they were almost thirteen. As Summer approaches her ballet audition, she calls him but he doesn't really listen thinking that she's been given a part in a dance show. Alfie Anderson : Summer used to think of Alfie as the most annoying boy in school and that he lives to torment people. In Marshmallow Skye , she thinks that Alfie has a crush on Skye, when really he has a crush on her. In Summer's Dream , they spend more time together and Summer works out the crush. She told him about the audition and he noticed her dieting but even though she promised she would stop after the audition, she said that it was only the beginning. At the party after her audition, they kiss for the first time. When Summer is in hospital, he visits her before the visiting time and says that he is her cousin, brother and boyfriend. He helps her through her eating problems. He meets her on the beach, as she asked and brings fruit and his own recipie of carrot cake, cutting her the smallest slice ever. They kiss again after that. Aaron Jones : Aaron is Summer's ex-boyfriend. They got together at her thirteenth birthday party and broke up in the summer holidays. He gets possessive of her and is mean to Alfie. He starts her eating problems by talking about her figure, making her go for lettuce leaves rather than pizza. He tells Alfie that she is watching her figure and that he is too, before throwing the pudding that Alfie offered her in the bin. He holds and touches her in a way that she doesn't feel comfortable with. He complains that she didn't answer her phone when she was in ballet, but covers it up by saying that she's here now. When she tells him about the audition, he starts complaining and saying 'What about us?' etc. He is the sort of person that likes to have a girlfriend that he can show off and one that can only visit in the holidays is no use. At one of the parties, he bets Alfie £10 that she won't get into Rochelle Academy. Alfie tells her. They dance together then Aaron comments that she's eating like a rabbit and scared like one too, also that there's nothing to hold onto. Summer drops his hands and breaks up with him. When Summer tries to participate in a scene in the film, she sees Aaron there, with Marissa McKenna (a girl with a crush on him from the year above). He isn't seen since then but is mentioned when Honey claims to have invited everyone to a party except Aaron who she told to never show his face around here again. Millie : Millie looks up to Summer: she's more popular than Millie. She tries hanging out with her in Marshmallow Skye which hurts Skye but is closer to her in Summer's Dream when she looks out for her by noticing Aaron with Marissa and supporting her in her break up. Tia : Summer and Tia are best friends. They hang out together all the time. Tia supports her by saying that she was better off without Aaron and looking out for her as well. She complains that Summer had planned the most boring summer ever and scribbles FUN on it. Category:Miss Elise: Category:Miss Elise is Summer's ballet teacher. She supports Summer and helps her prepare for the audition and when she finds out about Summer's eating disorder, she tells her it is wrong and she needs to start eating. Category:Jodie Category:Jodie is Summer's friend from ballet class and summer thinks of her as the only other person who takes ballet asseriously as she does. Category:Tanberry Sisters